


I promise

by jjprobert



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Six Sacred Stones - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack finds Malena in Uganda, he makes this promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jack West - I Promise

They find her in a village in the depths of Uganda.

"Malena Okombo, my name is Jack West. I know who your husband is and I swear to you, I will be there for you. I will look after you and your child. This I promise."

 

Of course, the next day, the Europeans showed up...


End file.
